Tomorrow I'll Miss You
by amorgan18
Summary: Between the complications of distance and hiding their love, Callie and Arizona try to make their relationship work.
1. Chapter 1

**  
****Title:** Tomorrow I'll Miss You  
**Author:** anna morgan  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Summary:** Slightly A/U. Starting with season five when Mr. Torres informed Callie, she's going home. Well, Callie went home and Arizona followed. Between the complications of distance and hiding their love, the two try to make their relationship work.  
**Disclaimer:** The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

_  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you__  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember that I'll always be true_

**July **

It's our second month in this new arrangement Calliope and I have created. We meet at this cozy bed and breakfast on the ocean and then get lost in each other's company for the weekend. Last month it was just enough to suppress my hunger for her presence.

For about a week after wards when I came home my apartment didn't feel so lonely. It didn't feel like I was the third wheel everywhere I went. But the week passed and I had to throw myself into work just to forget that I'd be coming home to a cold bed that night.

This weekend is different though. This weekend my flight doesn't leave until Monday night and if I'm lucky, she'll stay with me until then.

Some days I can't believe it's come to this between us. After they disowned Callie I thought I could be the family she needed, but I was mistaken. My sweet orthopedic surgeon needed to call her mother when her heart broke over a bad case. She needed her stubborn father's praise over her triumphs. And Callie needed her sister to gossip to about me, her new and unexpected love. I tried to be it all for her even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Weeks passed and I watched Callie start to break down. The smallest thing would set her off into tears or anger usually directed at me and I'd take it. It was a small price to pay for my girlfriend's sacrifice, but I needed to see her happy again. So once again, I told her to lie about me to get them back. I wouldn't mind being a secret to them because that fiery, bone-breaking Latina was so worth it.

She lasted two months before breaking down and calling her father, telling him she'd broken it off with me. The lies flowed so effortlessly out of her mouth about it being a moment of insanity and lapse in judgment. Lies about being plagued with grief over George cheating on her and again when we really lost him to the accident. Callie begged them through heart wrecking sobs to be let back into their lives. And she did this all awhile I held her hand, whispering that no matter what happened I'd be here for her.

We've been dating since March and even though we're in the relatively early stages of our relationship, I already knew that I could love her. But what I also knew was a declaration like that would definitely leave her more conflicted, then resolved. That's something I couldn't do. My Calliope was so lost before that phone call and afterward, she was at peace. It's like a switch was turned on and the girl I danced with in a living room was back. No girlfriend could ask for more, but I didn't anticipate what happened next.

A week later, Mr. Torres arrived early one morning at her apartment with professional movers and a plane ticket home. She was starting at St. Mary's in two days, take it or leave it. The whole time I hid in Yang's bedroom, trying to hold back my tears as they packed up her things and moved her away from me.

This leads us to where we are right now.

I've been sitting on the deck attached to our rented bedroom in a pink sports bra and shorts, enjoying the sun and watching the waves roll in. It's not the nicest place in the world, but it was the only place her family won't come looking for us. I check my watch once more and then reach for my cell phone. It's still off from the flight out here so I turn it on not believing my own stupidity for forgetting it. Sure enough, there are two text messages waiting for me.

The first reads, "Dad surprised me w/ lunch. Be an hour or so."

I click next to read the second one. "Trauma. I'll be there around dinner. xo"

A heavy sigh escapes my lips before I know it.

"Just super…" I huff out and head back into our room. Last month we got lucky and she met me at the airport. That was definitely not the case this time around.

My watch says 4:43 pm. I could take a nap and rest up, but I'm so on edge from want and need that I know I'll never be able to shut my eyes. Grabbing my running shoes and ipod, I opt for a beach jog. It's been ages since I've gotten a decent workout in and that's not including the one we accomplished last month.

The owners, an elderly couple named Hal and Jen, wave to me as I head out the back porch and make my way for the beach. The two of them are relatively quiet though the husband walks around like someone ran over his puppy. We weren't sure what to think about those two when we first arrived. Last month during the check out, they spoke highly about having doctors' stay at their bed and breakfast. It puts everyone at ease knowing that if there's an emergency, there's professionals sleeping under the same roof.

I put my head phones on and get lost to the sounds of Spice Girls, Lady Gaga, and who ever else comes up on shuffle. Of course, I try not to think about Callie because we both know it'll just frustrate me even more. Have you ever noticed that when you try not to think about something, it just clouds your thoughts even more? That's either a vague definition of obsession or addiction. Whether it's a healthy one or not is another story.

Things with Callie have never been easy, but they have always been worth it. After she left, most of my friends tried to get me to go out and while I'm one to never turn down an awesome night out of drinkage, it would have been nicer with my girl on my arm.

Did you know that despite almost being done with her residency at Seattle Grace, St. Mary's is making her repeat a year? That's just torturous and uncalled for. She was a senior resident and chief resident for awhile too. So in the back of my head, I've been wondering if that was Mr. Torres' doing. It's one way of keeping her home longer and away from me.

One mile becomes two and then four before I turn around and head back to the house. The sunset is beating down on my skin the entire time. I'll probably have some sort of sunburn in the morning and with my luck Callie will make fun of it. With her caramel skin, she's probably never had to worry about putting sunscreen on in her life. And maybe if we hadn't been forced apart, I would have had a chance to ask her about sunscreen and such.

My run comes to a stop as I make it back to the beach in front of the house. The owners are still sitting at the porch and have yet to notice my return. I'm guessing they haven't checked Callie in yet, so I take the opportunity and lay down right on the beach.

I have such expectations for this weekend. We'll be together; hidden like Princesses in a tower but together. I could tell her now that I love her, but there's always the thought of what if she doesn't say it back. She could be exhausted from surgery and not up for a huge confession like that after working all those shifts in a row just so she could sneak away and see me. Or she could be my Calliope. Absolutely stunning and raring to go the moment she sees me.

A shadow passes over me and I know it's her. I peek an eye open and confirm it. She's still dressed in her scrubs and her hair is thrown back into in a messy bun. The smell of sanitized operating room is lingering on her skin and even being surrounded by the ocean, I can still smell it. But it doesn't matter because to me she's never look so beautiful.

"Calliope…" I breathe out.

"Miss me?" she asks.

I reach up to pull her down on top of me, planting the biggest kiss on her. She's hesitant at first having been around her family for so long, but soon she melts in my embrace. Her hand comes up and tangles in my hair, as mine trails down her back. My tongue explores the soft hallows of her mouth causing her to moan with delight. She releases me, and looks me deep into my now pooling eyes as I whisper, "More than I think you could ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

**August**

I'm not the girl who does longtime relationships. It's like a one of my rules to live by. In fact, I despise long distance relationships and all those couples who seem to pride themselves in the fact that they can make it work with thousands of miles between them. But now we're entering month three of our long distance relationship. I'm still not a fan of this, but if it makes her happy then I'll keep booking flights out here.

My flight out was worse than I expected. I sat in coach as jet setting across the country once a month tends to take a toll on your bank account. However, my sky miles are looking fabulous. I'm pretty sure in October I'll be flying for free. Snap, I might even fly out here twice to see her. But as fate seems fits, I found myself sitting in the aisle seat where the cart repeatedly hit my arm right next to the man that snored for the entire trip. This did not help my fear of flying in the least. However, this flight did was give me time to think about how we're going to keep the magic alive in our relationship.

With long distance, you don't get Monday mornings with your girlfriend placing a cup of coffee next on your nightstand hoping the gentle aroma will wake you over an irritating alarm clock. You don't get to be surprised in the on call room with a comfort doughnut and more. You don't get naked pizza parties, a friendly pair of eyes to look up to during a surgery or someone to dance with during last call. There's no every day fights in Spanish with you pretending to know what's going on. And there is definitely no every day make up sex. No, with long distance relationships you get a span of forty-eight hours once month, trying to keep the magic alive.

But thanks to the busy schedules that complicate any doctor's lives, Calliope and I have found ourselves meeting one week earlier than we expected. You'll find that neither of us is complaining. The only part I find hard is me always having to fly five plus hours to Florida to see her. I know she can't fly out to see me without her family questioning her. It super sad that Callie, a grown woman, has to report in to her parents on a daily basis

For the final leg of my journey I've rented a car and not just any car. It's a Viper convertible and boy, do I have plans for this car. When picking it out, I had the instant vision of curling up next to Callie, gazing at the stars, and making love. No matter where we are, I can find complete solace in her arms.

The air is rich with late summer oranges. There's a farm on the way out to our bed and breakfast. Briefly, I wonder if she'd be up for some orange picking. Doesn't seem like a Callie thing, but she didn't seem like a girl loving surgeon either until one of my favorite scrub nurses told me to ask her out. I pull the car into the drive away, right next to a Lexus. Callie must have beaten me this time. Quickly, I grab my over night bag and run into the house. Jen is at the front desk looking forlorn.

"Hey Jen! Did she already check in?!" I ask a bit more excited than I anticipated.

"Yes but –"

"Thanks!" I shout and continue up the stairs at a speed comparable to mock 3. It was rude of me, but she actually made it here early. I have to take advantage of all the time we have together.

I swing open the door and enter, but instead of seeing Callie I find another Torres.

"Aria..? What are you doing here?!" I spit out.

Aria is the spitting image of Callie with a little less curves. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and her bangs are swept to the side. Diamond earrings are accenting her flawless skin with a necklace to match. Her business suit is definitely worth more than what I make in a week and Aria looks like she was born to wear it. When Callie told me she doesn't like to flaunt her money, she neglected to mention her family did not feel the same way.

"I just had to see for myself," Aria snaps out at me.

My mind shoots towards the worst. Why is she here? Where is Callie?

"Wait… Is something wrong with Callie?"

"Besides the fact that you're destroying her and our family?" Aria huffs.

"Wha… What?!"

"I'm just here to give you one last final warning. Break it off with my sister right now."

My jaw is some where on the floor still. How did she find out where we were? Callie and I were so careful about everything. We used cash and only my cards.

Aria must have picked up on my disbelief as she takes out what appears to be a withdraw slip from her coach purse and throws it at my feet.

"She took out five grand the other day. So either she was going to Vegas for the weekend or you were still lurking around. Guess which one I chose to check out first?"

She picks up her hand bag and walks towards me. "As I see it, you have two options here. Number one, you can end things now and stop ruining her life. Or number two, take our Callie away and watch as she's kicked out of the family for good, and we both know how that turned out last time."

Aria is out the door and walking downstairs by the time I get the sensation back in my legs and race after her.

"Please Aria! Don't do this to us!" I beg and she knows she's got me. All the love I've got for my Calliope is written across my panicked face.

She opens the door to leave, but not before turning back to me for a final hoorah at my expense. "It's unnatural and disgusting! You're corrupting her!"

"Corrupting her I—"

"Save it okay? You end it the moment Callie gets here or I'm telling her—"

"Telling me what?"

Aria whips around and there is Callie with her bag over her shoulder, dressed in her scrubs again. She's lost some weight since I saw her last. Her hair doesn't give off that same shine anymore. This is the Calliope I first met. The one who'd lost a few too many inches.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" she demands.

"Daddy took you back and still you're sneaking around with her?" Aria yells pointing at me like I'm a death row murderer. "What the hell, Cal!"

"I moved back home away from my friends, my job, and my patients," Callie tries. "Damnit Aria! I need her."

"Mom and Dad paid for your tuition, your apartments, not to mention they raised you better than this," Aria says "We all go off the deep end Cal, but you're home now. End this now and come home with me. We'll go to the spa or something nice."

Aria tries to reach for her sister's hand, but Callie quickly pulls away.

"Callie, don't!" I cry out.

She's going to throw away her family again. I can't let her be in that much pain again.

"Arizona, go upstairs."

"Her name is Arizona?" Aria mocks me. "Are Montana and Kansas lurking around here too?"

"Calliope!" I reach her, but this time I feel two arms pulling me back up the stairs. It's Jen.

"Come on, hun."

My eyes are drowning in tears. Any make up that survived my flight and drive out here is now running down my face. Jen pulls me upstairs into her personal room. She goes to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. I move to her window and see Callie arguing with her sister in the front drive.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. She threatened to tell her Dr. Torres' parents about y'all. Look, it's none of my business, but I thought if y'all talked she'd see what Hal and I've seen."

Jen's heart was in the right place. It was obvious to a complete stranger that we belonged together. So why didn't Aria see it too? Three thousand miles separated us and we still refused to lose one another. Aria was supposed to be her understanding sister. Why was she doing this to us?

I look back down at Callie who was now screaming at Aria in Spanish and broken English. Jen pulls me away from the window and sits me on the bed, wiping my tears away with the damp cloth.

"Don't listen to that now. I see the way she looks at you. That girl would give the world just to have you," Jen softly says.

"Then why did she leave me in Seattle?" I whisper out.

The sound of two cars turning on and driving away silences the both of us. I'm on my feet and to the window just in time to watch the Lexus and Callie's T-bird drive away. Jen is right there to catch me as I collapse into a hysterical sob.

********

It's late as a car pulls into the front drive of the bed and breakfast. All evening, I've been lying on my bed waiting for Calliope to return, or rather praying she'd return. Jen stayed with me for awhile until I eventually cried myself to sleep. I didn't stay asleep that long though. Every sound tonight has caused me to jolt awake and look for her.

The front door opens and I hear a quick "Thank God!" shouted from Jen.

"Is she..?"

"Upstairs. Poor thing has been worried sick about you."

"I didn't mean to – I just had to make sure my sister wasn't going to—"

I imagine Jen is shaking her head no, telling her to say no more. Jen's probably discovered more about us than she ever wanted to know.

"Just go to her, hun."

Soon after, Callie comes through the door. "Arizona?"

I don't move.

"Ari, please don't be like this. I didn't know she was going to check up on me!" The bed dips as Callie lies down next to me. The warmth of her body spreads onto mine as she curls against me. "Aria was the least of my worries I didn't think she was checking my bank statements!"

Still, I don't turn to her. My heart can't take it if I have to look at her while she breaks this off with me.

"Arizona please!"

"She's going to tell your father," My voice shakes as I talk. "The jig's up, Calliope."

Suddenly she turns me over so I'm lying on my back. A leg slides over me as she straddles my waist. Her hands pin mine above my head. A big smile is painted across her face now has my full attention.

"Do you think I would have been gone that long if I didn't think I could talk her out of telling Daddy?"

"You did what?!" my voice squeaks.

She leans down and kisses me with an intensity that fills me down to my toes with passion.

"I'd do anything for you," she breathes against my lips before sealing them with another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**September**

I watched her from the reflection in mirror as I applied a fresh coat of pink passion across my lips. She's been lying on the bed ever since we came back from our sunset dinner on the beach with a hand covering her eyes like she's got a headache. I've tried not to badger her too much throughout our meal, but it was hard not to ignore the dark circles underneath her eyes.

If her exterior last month was enough to make anyone worry, then I'd hate to hear what people are saying now. She's lost about another ten pounds since I'd last seen her five weeks ago. Her hair, which had been her pride in Seattle, was now pulled back into a stringy, messy bun. Unfortunately, dull and listless could illustrate her to a T and those are the nicer adjectives I could think of to describe her. You'd think this look would be from logging so many hours in the OR, but my heart says otherwise.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could drive into town tonight and maybe go get a coffee, walk down the board walk? Jen mentioned a new club opened a couple of weeks ago. We could try it out if you're up for it."

"Not tonight," she dismisses me, not moving to look at me.

Sauntering across the room to her, I kneel next to the bed and let my fingertips take a walk up her leg hoping to entice her. She's always loved to go dancing. It didn't matter if it was in her living room, Joe's, or some girl bar. She could make dancing with her in a living room more like foreplay and main event all mixed up into one.

"I'll even dance with you."

"Maybe tomorrow night."

My hand falls as I slump to the floor, defeated. "My flight leaves the day after that."

Going out tomorrow night would be mean less than 3 hours of sleep then five hours of flying in terror because I've never been able to sleep on any flight; Followed by a long shift at Seattle Grace starting a mere two hours after my flight touches down. No, tomorrow is definitely not an option. "Please Calliope?"

"Seriously Arizona, don't use the Calliope thing on me tonight. I'm exhausted. I just worked three back to back shifts just to make it out here!"

"And I left sick children to fly across the country to be with you," I quietly retort then take my irritated self out onto the deck.

"Damnit!" she yells and throws something across the room, causing a resounding thud to match.

I'll give her until the count of ten to come out here, but if I get to ten we will be continuing this fight that's been in the making since I got here. Probably even before her sister decided play private investigator or miles before Carlos Torres decided to eradicate her from the family tree.

"One…" I begin almost inaudibly.

I'm not oblivious to her to how tired she is or what we've both had to sacrifice to be together. It's insane having to fly across the country to be with her. Sneaking off to a bed and breakfast like it's love in the afternoon or something? It's like being in the closet. And the worst part? I can't even decide which was more draining for me. Being a human punch bag for her back Seattle or having to deal with this exhausted Callie in Miami.

"…Two."

Her health is deteriorating more and more every time I see her. One can only imagine what's going on in her head since she won't let me in. I'm a doctor, a pediatric surgeon, and a superstar with a scalpel as she calls it. I'm not a mind reader though with my excellent bed side manner, you'd think I was. I can get a child to tell me what hurts or what frightens them with a smile, a game, or a friendly bear assistant. But with Callie it's like staring at a brick wall sometimes.

"Three!"

She surprises me as she wraps her arms around me from the behind, tearing me away from my thoughts. The warmth of her body against mine causes me to melt as she lips make a trace up my neck until she reaches my ear.

"Please don't be mad," she says nibbling on my ear lobe. "I can make it all better."

"Calliope…"

"There's an orange grove a few miles from here. Blanket, bottle of wine, you and I under the stars?"

I pull away unable to listen to her anymore. It's the inciting incident of the same argument that happened only hours before when we were trying to make plans for dinner. I wanted to go out; she wanted to stay in. We both know it's because she's worried sick that her sister or worse, her father would find out. The whole thing makes me worried sick about our future together.

"Please Calliope? They won't be there. No one's going to find out. The thing with Aria, it was a one off."

"And what if it's not?" she asks. "What if Aria finds out again or they check on me at St. Mary's? God, I can't lose you."

Desperation doesn't look good on anyone and especially not us. I could have anyone I wanted. I could be in Seattle with a house, two-car garage, and a warm body to come home to every night. But I chose the girl who lived moved over three thousand miles away. I chose the girl who despite it all makes me happy and I can't lose her either.

"So how far is this grove?"

******

The sun is breaks over the horizon and I barely slept a wink. I'm not really the outdoors type and neither is she, but here we are. She got me out here underneath the stars, wrapped us in warm blankets, and held me until the night melted away. And as luck would have it, we fell asleep out here. But morning's finally here which means some farmer is going to find us on this morning rounds through this grove.

Peaking my head out from underneath the mountain of blankets, I gazed around at my settings in satisfied bliss. Who would have known that this grassy knoll we laid claim to last night would be just as beautiful in the morning or that oranges glistening with dew would look just like diamonds in the early light. Morning doves harmoniously chirped as Calliope's soft snores accompanied them. It was our own personal Eden far from constrains and expectations that bound us or rather her.

Still, one of us had to be an adult this morning before farmer discovered the tender sapphic camp set up in their orange grove. I tried to free myself from thralls of my blanket incarceration, but two arms promptly tighten around me. Someone's not as asleep as they led me to believe.

"Don't move yet," she whispers.

"We have to go. Someone's bound to drive by sooner or later."

"And?"

"And," I begin shifting around to face her. "I don't want anything or anyone to ruin this perfect moment. Calliope, last night I... I don't know. I just felt like I had you back for a moment."

She kisses my nose as I slowly blink away any hasty tears that might have escaped during my admission.

"Okay, okay. Just a few more minutes then, k? I'm not exactly done here." She says with a mischievous hint in her voice.

"Not done?"

Those two arms wrapped so tightly around me push me onto my back as Calliope submerges her beneath the sea of blankets. My jeans are immediately unbuttoned and the zipper is pulled down as I feel warm air on my center, breathing me to life in the cool Floridian morning.

"Callie…" I warn, sitting up on my elbows, but my words are lost as I feel her fingers loop around the waistband of my jeans and panties pull down.

You don't have to see it to know where this is going as I sink back down into the blankets.

"Tell me," Callie growls kissing the inside of my thigh. " Tell me exactly what you want."

As much as I want to be the adult in this situation, my body had other plans as a luscious moan rolls out of the back of my throat.

"I wanna know how hard," she continues and gently bites down right where she'd previously been kissing. My hips raise up with desire, but she quickly to guides me back down.

"Or how soft…" she blows against the love bite now forming on my skin.

Chills run up my spine as I try to formulate a response for my ready girlfriend.

"I want!"

"Yes?"

In the distance I heard two car doors slam. A glance to my left spots to two field workers exiting their truck only a couple hundred yards away from me.

"Oh god…" I whispered.

Unfortunately, Calliope didn't exactly hear the alarm in my voice as she continues to tease me.

"Callie! Stop! We've got to…oh my god…" I breathe out getting lost in the moment.

She laughs at my frustration and not hearing the men coming closer. I have to find some sort of medium to this and stop or else Calliope's parents are going to find out really quick who's been keeping their daughter occupied on the weekends.

"No really! Stop! We have to go!" I cry out trying to suppress a moan.

"Ah, come on Arizona!"

Reaching down, a grab a chunk of her hair and pull her up to the surface.

"Owww! Jesus Christ Arizona! What the hell –"

I turn her head to the approaching men, who are still thankful unaware of us.

"Shit!" Callie shouts.

In one swift motion, she jumps up and begins to gather up the blankets as I pull up my pants and make a mad dash for Callie's t-bird.

"Arizona!" she yells at me in a hushed voice.

Doubling back, I trying to keep my pants up and help her pack our illicit picnic site. With blankets and empty wine bottles haphazardly tucked underneath our arms, we make it to her car. I slide into the drivers seat as she piles into the backseat with the mountains of blankets nearly devouring her.

"Drive!" she shouts tossing the car keys over the seat.

I don't second-guess her as I jam the keys into the ignition and drive away before even being discovered. She remains in the backseat as I lose myself in the moment. I'm driving her classic car for the first time ever. In Seattle, I was lucky enough to sit in the passenger's seat only after I'd cleaned off my shoes and discarded of any and all food, this included a lone pack of gum in my purse.

Quietness settles between us as we're both forced to realize the reality of that situation. We could have been arrested for trespassing and whom in Miami could we have called for bail without her family finding out. It was another close one for the both of us. Her words from last night play in my head. She says she can't lose me even though she let's me go every month.

My eyes wander in the rearview mirror directly positioned on her. "It's okay, Calliope," I try, but my attempts to bring her back from her torturous thoughts are no use.

After a mile or to into the drive we reached the main road that ran along the coast. I pulled off into a deserted beach parking lot. Callie looks confused as I joined her in the backseat.

"Hey! We're okay."

"Arizona, we almost got caught! This is not okay. I'm going to lose you again and I can't, okay? I can't choose between you two again. I need my family that means I need you too. I won't choose! I lo—"

I lean in and silence her with my lips, stopping anymore rambling from exiting that gorgeous mouth of hers. It never ceases to amaze me how hesitant Calliope is when I first kiss her. She's on guard whether it be on a private beach, or an empty grove, or alone in the middle of nowhere. My tongue begins to dance with hers as my hands move behind her and under her shirt. She can't help but moan into my mouth as I drag my fingernails in circles around her lower back. When I'm positive all those negative thoughts have vanished from her mind, I reel back and give her a seductive look.

"What the…? You can't just stop! I –"

"I believe you have something to finish first before we get to you."

*******

If a chai tea latte is just the right fix in this quaint donut-less town then midnight grove romps are in a close second. Calliope lovingly looks down at me as wait for our lattes to be made. I can't help but snuggle into her side savoring the public moment we're getting together. It reminds me Seattle when we'd wake up early and head down to the wharf to enjoy a slow morning together. How I wish I'd treasured moments like those. She may be a complete mess in the morning, but it just made me fall her even more.

We're in such a strange situation with our relationship that I know I shouldn't be complaining as much as I am, but can you blame a girl for wanting more? Flying across the country, camping out in groves; you wouldn't do any of that unless you loved the person. Oh God! That's it isn't it? I love her. I'm not falling! I have fallen head, over heels in fact. And no matter the nightmarish situation we keep finding ourselves in, I'll keep flying out here to see her. When we're apart I'll check my phone constantly for an email or a text from her. I look at my wallpaper on that tiny blackberry screen and imagine those gorgeous brown eyes staring right back at me. It's love and I have to tell her.

"Calliope?"

"Hmm..." she mumbles relishing my body pressed so intimately against her.

"I think I'm in—"

"Callie?" a voice blurts out of nowhere.

Instantly, I feel her push me away and turn in the direction that voice came from.

"Mr. Soto! Mrs. Soto! What a surprise!" she pipes up. "What are you all doing out here?"

The woman accompanying him reaches out for Callie and kissing both sides of her face. "We were just wondering the same thing about you, mija!"

"Oh, you know… looking at properties," she lies.

"Wonderful! You know Mariano and I were looking at a few farms yesterday. Absolutely lovely out here, don't you think? Hmm… I didn't know your father thinking about getting in the orange business."

"He's not…. I am," Callie tries again, sounding worse than the last time.

"A doctor and now a business owner! You're just the little entrepreneur, aren't you? Just like her father! We were just about to take a walk, would your friend and you like to join us?" Mrs. Soto asks looking in my direction.

"Oh… no. She's not – I mean, we're not."

"Two chai teas to go!" the Barista calls out.

"Oh, that must be you. Look, tell your father and mother we said hello and we'll see them later at the club for squash," Mrs. Soto says.

"Right…" Callie mutters.

"Wonderful to see you, Callie. Order a muffin or something. You're looking so frail," Mrs. Soto says giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

The two continue down the sidewalk, oblivious to the mess they've just caused behind us. Callie looks at me as I hand her a latte.

"So, who are they?" I ask, trying to break the tension.

"Friends of my parents. They… I…."

I try to take her hand, but she just pulls away. Her eyes haven't left the Sotos who are well down the sidewalk by now. I want to tell her it'll be okay again, but somehow I don't think this time around it will be.


End file.
